Lima Syndrome
by Can't Blink
Summary: One-shot. Possible AU scene for my Stockholm Syndrome story. Ghidorah decides that the time has come to turn on Rodan, but this turns out to be much more difficult than any of them expected.


Author's Note: I have several fics that I've made for my tumblr, but never actually submitted here. Time to change that. This is the first entry.

* * *

It was a familiar scene, Ghidorah having Rodan pinned to the ground beneath them, their heavy weight pressing on the pterosaur's chest and stomach. Making breath difficult. They have done this plenty of times before, forcing submission from their little slave through means of violence. They would take pleasure in the sight and feel of him struggling to get free only to then give up the useless endeavor.

But this time, there was no such reveling.

They had intended to kill the little bird. The fun was over, their slave has outlived his usefulness, and now it was time to end it. Just as Ichi has done before with other victims that have been foolish enough to form an attachment to him. _Rodan was no different from them_, Ichi would tell himself. But he knew that was a lie. Rodan _was_ different.

Ichi didn't want to do this. Whether this new odd affection for the bird was real or the result of attempted mind-control from the pterosaur, he still hasn't figured out. But it didn't matter because the result was the same. It took strength just to get this far into their betrayal of him, to lash out at him when he had least expected it. To tear into his armored hide and toss him to the ground. But that strength was suddenly drained when their victim had to speak those words.

_"I was_…" he had managed to choke out when they pinned him, their intention for murder obvious. "…_kinda waiting for this, to be honest."_

That brought a stab in his heart, and San let out a soft whimper to show he felt the same pain.

Rodan knew this action was coming. This whole time, he knew this was inevitable. As inevitable as the rising and falling of this world's star. He saw the destruction they caused, he saw the senseless deaths they had brought upon this planet. He knew he would fall like the rest of them. Yet he still persisted in being with them. Still performed his odd little courtship towards them. Still made efforts to seduce them, mate with them. After the horror they put him through beforehand, he still wanted them for reasons beyond their understanding.

This can all be over. Just kill this slave and be done with it, all the confusion this odd feeling was bringing them would be over. They can put it all behind them and move on to the next world. Business as usual. But Ichi felt it, as did San. If they did this, pull through with this betrayal, that confusion would turn into pain. Unknown, horrifying pain. Pain already ebbing through them and just waiting to get worse.

Ichi heard another whimper from San, breaking him of his thoughts. He had to remain strong, he can't falter now. He made his decision and he had to go through with it. Whatever pain it brought, he can deal with at a later time. He can help San through it at a later time. Just…

He still hesitated, staring silently at their slave with his usual cold expression. The bird was just lying there, accepting his fate. Even leaving his throat exposed for them to land the deadly blow. He could strike right now, it'll be an easy kill. Clamp down on that arrogant little neck, taste the hot blood and magma. Crush the wind-pipe and feel that heartbeat fade into nothing. He's done this plenty of times before, now was no different.

But still he faltered. He glanced over at San, whom was still letting out soft whimpers of distress. It was clear his youngest brother was trying to remain strong, for them, but he always had a hard time hiding his own emotions. Hiding how much it hurt…

Ichi returned his gaze to the slave. He can do this. He lowered his head down, fangs inches away from his throat. He felt the slave tense, but nothing was done to push him away. Just one bite, he can do this. Ignore the warmth radiating from the skin beneath him, ignore the scent. He can do this. He…

…

He can't do this.

His distress wasn't nearly as obvious as San's; indeed, he did an excellent job concealing it behind his cold glare. But the hesitation, he couldn't hide, and after a moment, he knew he couldn't pull through with this. But of course, he didn't have to, did he?

"Brother Ni," he said in a toneless voice as he pulled away. "Kill him."

It was a simple order, one that should go smoothly. Ni has made no secret how much he wanted to kill this bird, and was no doubt awaiting this moment the second they took him hostage. Even now, Ni was snarling at the slave and Ichi fully expected him to leap at the opportunity. The alpha brother still wasn't sure if it was something he wanted to see happen, but this was the easiest way.

That was, until he saw something he never thought he'd witness. Ni… faltered. For only a second, but it was enough for Ichi to see through his snarls, see through those bloodthirsty eyes.

Ni felt the odd affection too…

All this time, he never would've guessed, which was what his younger brother was going for. Ni felt disgusted that this was even a thing, why the slave elicited such odd and unpleasantly warm feelings within him. He hated it. He hated this bird. He hated himself. And for a second, he hated that Ichi had placed this responsibility onto him.

He hated how his heart sunk for a brief second at hearing those words, hated the pain erupting from it. He hated how he faltered. He hated how he _showed weakness_.

He hated the overwhelming anger and frustration that brought. He hated how he was able to direct that to this bird. And he hated how his hesitation only lasted a brief second.

The best he can do is try to make this swift, as he lunged down with a snarl and bit down onto the slave's stupid little exposed throat.

He always found himself fantasizing about this moment, when he would be allowed to end this creature's life through just such this method. He would savor feeling the life leave him and a powerful thrash would no doubt snap this stupid pest's neck. Just one good shake.

But he remained still, tasting blood and magma on his forked tongue. The slave did not struggle beneath him, and although he saw and felt the creature lift his wings, the claws did not try to yank him away as they usually did.

Ni rarely let anyone touch him so softly as Rodan was now. He barely tolerated it when his brothers would show affection with soft touches and gentle grooms, or didn't tolerate it at all depending on his mood. Most certainly, he never allowed an inferior creature to do so. He would rip them to pieces for having the gall to touch him without the intention of tearing him apart in brutal combat.

But it felt different this time. That stupid warm feeling was back as he felt the claws trail along his golden scales with loving tenderness. Didn't this idiotic creature realize he was dying? Why was he doing this? And why did Ni's responding growl sound so… weak?

He bit down harder.

It should be easy for Ichi not to watch this. San has already turned his eyes away, trying to rely on his easily distracted nature to look anywhere else but what was in front of them. Ichi had done nothing to reprimand his distraction, although doing so in similar situations wasn't really necessary as San needed no encouragement to watch the suffering of an inferior creature.

There was no sadistic pleasure in him this time. Just focus on the fire around them, the ones sparked from Rodan's contact with the flammable vegetation. Watch those flames dance hypnotically and try not to think about the slave. The funny little slave…

Ichi wished his attention could be so easily diverted from the suffocating little pest, but he couldn't pull his eyes away. Rodan was staring back at him, strangely calm even as his body began struggling for breath. Ichi could feel their slave's erratic heartbeat from the pinned chest beneath them, and it was utter torment. How could this creature be so accepting, so calm, so confusing, so infuriating, so…

…

He felt the pain in his heart get worse as the little bird, their little bird, started to go limp with unconsciousness. The words came out before he could even stop himself.

"Let him go." It sounded a little more panicked than he would've liked, but he didn't need to say it again. Ni relinquished his grip and their slave immediately jolted with much-needed breath. His coughs and gasps were hindered by the hydra's weight, but Ichi helpfully stepped off from him. Allowing him free, and if he were to flee, Ghidorah would do nothing to stop him.

But he doesn't spring up to beat a hasty escape, instead shakily righting himself as he caught his breath. His eyes, bright golden eyes, look up towards them. San was looking at Ichi with confusion and maybe something bordering on relief. Ni was silent, glaring at both Ichi and him, but without a snarl on his bloodied muzzle. Ichi felt uncertain with himself, with his words. He had resolved that it was best to kill the bird and now he was going back on his decision?

"Ghidorah?" he could hear the soft, raspy voice from the pterosaur. He was still staring at them, with those stupid hopeful eyes of his. He only got a growl from Ni in response, but despite that, he crept closer. He shouldn't be coming closer, he should be fleeing. He just narrowly avoided getting murdered and for all he knows, he could still be killed!

But he didn't seem at all afraid as he reached out a wing to touch theirs. That warm feeling was intensified at the touch. The touch wasn't new, Rodan was always physical in his odd attachment to them and usually earned a snap of retaliation from Ni. But the right head did nothing this time. This seemed to encourage the bird to huddle closer to them and they felt his warmth against the scales of their chest.

It was too much to take in. Too much warmth, too much confusion, too much everything. Ichi pulled their body away from their slave. He still looked uncertain, but his words were firm as usual.

"Go back to the nest."

Without giving any time for a response, Ghidorah spread their vast wings and took off into the air away from the bird. They had a lot to think about, a lot to discuss. They needed to clear their heads, figure out what to do next from here.

It took everything San had not to look back as they disappeared into the thundering clouds.


End file.
